Lockers
Lockers, as the name suggests, are school lockers at Bullworth Academy. Information and Location Lockers can be found in two sizes. The bigger lockers can be found in the school's main building. These can be broken into, and students can be locked inside them by other students. Jimmy Hopkins can also hide in them to reduce his troubler meter level. The smaller ones can be found in the Gym. Like the bigger lockers, these can be broken into, but they are too small for Jimmy to hide in them or for another student to be put into them. Throughout the game, two lockers stand out from the others: one is on the first floor of the school's Main Building and belongs to Russell, while the other is in the girls' changing room at the Gym and belongs to Mandy. Both have writing on them, making them unique when compared to other lockers found around the school. The writing on the door of Russell's locker is almost unreadable, while on Mandy's locker it is possible to read "you're so hot!". These lockers are featured in two different missions: Russell's locker is seen in the mission "This Is Your School", where Gary and Jimmy break into it and steal a baseball cap; Mandy's, meanwhile, is featured in the mission "That Bitch", where Jimmy places a Stink Bomb inside because Mandy stole Beatrice's lab sheets. In the school's main building, the lockers on the ground floor are yellow, and the lockers on the 1st floor are blue. Breaking Into Locked lockers are denoted with a red circle in front of them. Stepping into the red circle and trying to open the locker causes Jimmy to try and pick the lock. If he successfully opens it, he can find any number of things in the locker: Ammunition refills for his weapons, gifts, food, and occasionally clothing items. Trying to pick a locker results in an escalating rule violation, breaking and entering while he's picking the lock and theft when he takes the item inside the locker. Hiding Hiding in lockers may become necessary when a trouble meter is high and an authority figure is coming. They are marked on the floor with an open blue lock surrounded by a circle. If Jimmy hides successfully, he may look around from the air vents in the locker. If the authorities see Jimmy hiding in one in their sight, they'll pull him out, similar to when hiding in a trash can. Stuffing Jimmy and other NPCs can stuff other students (With the exception of Russell and Bif who are immune to grappling) into lockers. Jimmy can do this by grappling a male character and pushing him to an unlocked locker, in which Jimmy opens the door to throw his victim in and shuts the door. The victim will bang on the locker and will remain trapped inside until Jimmy or another character opens the door to let them out. It is possible for Jimmy to stuff a prefect into a locker, but doing so will immediately fill his trouble meter. The Bullies, Preppies, Greasers, and Jocks can sometimes be seen stuffing Non-Clique Students and Nerds into lockers. In Chapter II onwards, Casey gives Jimmy an errand to stuff at least two students into lockers. Spawning teachers and faculty Lockers can be used to force teachers and faculty to spawn. When an authority figure is removed from gameplay, after a set period another one respawns. However, pushing the prefects into the lockers does not cause them to despawn like giving them a swirly or pushing them into a trash can does. Therefore when the game spawns a new authority figure it will spawn teachers if it can't spawn prefects. Category:Mechanics